parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Cat Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons")
(Cut to castle dining room. Danny and Zazu are sitting at a large dining room table with Danny looking out the window at the ocean.) *Zazu/Grimsby: Oh, Danny, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't swim around, rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then flutter off into oblivion like some - *Danny/Eric: I'm tellin' you, Zazu, she was REAL! I'm gonna find that girl. And I'm gonna marry her. *Tillie/Carlotta: (chuckling) Come on honey. Don't be shy. (Sawyer emerges into the dining room, wearing a red top with a cream-colored V-neck sweater with puffy sleevs underneath, matching pants, a brown cloth belt, and a gold necklace.) *Zazu/Grimsby: Oh, Danny, isn't she a vision? *Danny/Eric: You look - wonderful. *Zazu/Grimsby: Come come come, you must be famished. (pulls out a chair so that Sawyer could sit in it) Let me help you my dear. There we go. Ah! Quite comfy? Uh. It's...it's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Danny? (Sawyer starts combing her tail with a fork. They look dumbfounded and she is embarrased. She sees Zazu about to smoke a pipe and brightens.) *Zazu/Grismby: Uh, do you like it? (Sawyer takes the pipe from him.) It is rather fine. (She blows the pipe's contents into his face. Danny laughs.) *Tillie/Carlotta: Oh, my! *Danny/Eric: (clears throat) So sorry, Zazu. *Tillie/Carlotta: Why, Danny! That's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks! *Zazu/Grimsby: (wiping the soot from his face) Yeah, very amusing. Tillie, my dear, what's for dinner? *Tillie/Carlotta: Oooh, you're gonna love it! The chef's been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab. (Cut to Bugs watching someone cook. He is humming to himself.) *Goofy/Chef Louis: Nouvelle cuisine Les Chame Elyeses Maurice Chevailer (That someone is revealed to be a tall, slender, gangly (yet handsome) black dog with a cream muzzle, a couple pairs of whiskers, a couple front teeth, 3 thin hairs on his head, long ears with a couple small pairs of hair on their ends, and a black nose, wearing white gloves, a green marrowbone-like fedora with a black band, a white shirt with a red vest over it, a black ribbon, a blue apron, dark gray pants, and black shoes. His name is Goofy.) *Goofy/Louis: Les poissons Les poissons How I love '''les poissons' (''He cuts off a fish's head. Cut to Bugs, who cringes and looks like he is biting his nails.) *Goofy/Louis: Love to chop And to serve little fish (On the next three chops, Bugs recoils.) *Goofy/Louis: First I cut off their heads Then I pull out the bones Ah, mais oui Ca c'est toujours delish (Bugs looks like he is about to throw up.) *Goofy/Louis: Les poissons Les poissons (He laughs in rhythm.) With the cleaver, I hack them in two (Then Bugs goes face to face with half a dead fish. Bugs makes a silly face and looks like he is going to scream. Cut to the shadow of Goofy.) *Goofy/Louis: I pull out what's inside And I serve it up fried Cause I love little fishes'' Don't you? (Bugs hides under a lettuce leaf and tiptoes.) *Goofy/Louis: Here's something for tempting the palate ''Prepared in '''ze classic technique'' First you pound the fish flat with a mallet (On "pound", Goofy pounds the fish with his mallet, and Bugs gets sent flying in the air.) *Goofy/Louis: Then you slash through the skin Give the belly a slice (Bugs cringes harder while hiding.) *Goofy/Louis: Then you rub some salt in Cause that makes it taste nice'' (Goofy picks up a lettuce leaf and realizes that Bugs was hiding under it.) *Goofy/Louis: Zut alors, I have missed one! (He picks up Bugs and starts to sing again.) ''Sacre bleu'' ''What is '''zis?'' How on earth could I miss Such a sweet little succulent rabbit? Quel dommage What a loss Here we go In '''ze' sauce'' (He throws Bugs in a bowl of sauce and then throws a dab of flour on him.) *Goofy/Louis: Now some flour I think just a dab (Bugs sneezes before Goofy takes him out of the bowl and stuffs him with bread crumbs.) *Goofy/Louis: Now I stuff you with bread It don't hurt Cause you're dead'' And you're certainly lucky you are (Bugs spits out the bread crumbs with a wheeze.) *Goofy/Louis: 'Cause it's gonna be a-hot In my big silver pot Toodle loo ''Mon poisson'' ''Au revoir!''' (''Bugs springs back onto the counter, and Goofy grabs him with what looked like a pitchfork.) *Goofy/Louis: What is this? (Bugs bites Goofy on the nose, and a battle ensues.) *Goofy/Louis: Ow! (Bugs jumps away from him just as Goofy lands his gloved his hand in the frying pan. Again, he screams in pain, just as the frying pan landed on his foot. He holds his foot and jumps around around saying, "Ow!" seven times. Then he takes a bunch of knives and throws them at Bugs, who hides under a counter. Goofy is sent over there, ready to slice and dice. Then Bugs throws the bowl of sauce on Goofy's head. Now Goofy is mad as he takes his cleaver and slices the counter. But he notices that Bugs is gone and notices that Bugs runs to a shelf full of plates and pans. Goofy runs with a mallet, and Bugs hides behind the plates just as Goofy jumped, crashing into the shelves.) (Cut to dining room. Suddenly, a huge crash is heard.) *Tillie/Carlotta: I think I'd better go see what Goofy is up to. (Back to kitchen, which is now a total mess. Goofy is frantically looking for Bugs.) *Goofy/Louis: (angrily) Come out, you little pipsqueak, and FIGHT LIKE A MAN! *Tillie/Carlotta: Goofy! What are you doing? *Goofy/Louis: Well, I...I was just...er, I'm sorry, madame. (flashes a grin while Tillie scoffs and storms back to the dining room.) (Cut back to dining room.) *Zazu/Grimsby: You know, Danny, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour? *Danny/Eric: I'm sorry, Zazu, what was that? *Zazu/Grimsby: You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life. (Zazu lifts his plate's cover to reveal Bugs cowering down in the salad.) Get your mind off - *Danny/Eric: Easy, Zazu, easy. (Sawyer lifts her own plate cover and signals for Bugs to hide there. Bugs rushes across while no one is looking.) *Danny/Eric: It's not a bad idea. If she's interested. Well - whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow? (Sawyer nods vigorously, leaning heavily on her plate's cover.) *Zazu/Grimsby: Wonderful! Now, let's eat before this rabbit wanders off my plate. (Then he realizes that his dinner plate is suddenly empty.) (Fade to Sawyer watching Danny and Dodger from balcony.) *Danny/Eric: Come here boy! (imitates growling) (He sees Sawyer and waves. She is embarassed and goes back inside.) (Sawyer is now wearing a green nightgown and light green bloomers. She is getting ready for bed by combing her hair with the fork.) *Bugs/Sebastian: (takes the lettuce leaf off of himself) This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady. (Cut to Sawyer taking off the covers as if she was getting into bed. She sits on her bed, turns around, pulls up the covers, lays her head down, closes her eyes, and falls asleep.) *Bugs/Sebastian: Now, we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You're gonna bat your eyes like this. (He demonstrates, batting his eyes. Then he demonstrates, again, by puckering up his lips.) You're gonna pucker up your lips like this. And then,... (He sees Sawyer is already asleep.. Then he changes into a seafoam nightshirt and a matching nightcap and walks onto the pillow.) *Bugs/Sebastian: Hm. You are hopeless, child. You know that? Completely hopeless. (Then he blows out the candle and falls asleep on the pillow.) Category:SuperJNG18 Category:SuperJng Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts